


The Omegas and The Alphas (Omegaverse)

by OllieRed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Isaac, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omegaverse, Scisaac - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieRed/pseuds/OllieRed
Summary: [Teen Wolf AU]Stiles and Scott are excited to learn their placements in the world: Alpha, Beta or Omega.Alpha being the more dominant placement, they're usually agitated faster; however, they're stronger and much more intimidating, it could be their scent- but it can also be how they look.Betas are the more...common placement, they don't have a scent and they don't go into heat, they're in between the Alphas and the Omegas, this is considered the best placement because they won't go into heat and aren't burdened by the emotions of the Alphas.Omegas are the more submissive placement, they get intimidated easier. They can talk big but they can't always back it up. They go into heat twice a month, each heat lasts for two days. While in heat, they have a sweet scent that lures Alphas (And rarely, Betas) to them, their scent makes it very hard for the Alphas to control themselves.Stiles is an Omega, to his disappointment.Scott, his best friend, is an Alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

They finally came of age, the age in which they are able to find out their placements in the world: Omega, Alpha and Beta. 

Scott and Stiles, age 12, and very…very excited. 

“I bet I’m going to be an Alpha!!” Stiles beams excitedly, swinging a toy sword at Scott who easily blocks it. 

“I hope I’ll just be a Beta…” Scott sighs, jumping to the side quickly as Stiles jabs at him, “I mean- it’s the easiest” 

“Lazy” Stiles retorts, kicking a pebble lightly, both his and Scott’s head turn at the sound of an engine. Stiles beams and waves excitedly as his father pulls up into the driveway.

“Dad! Are we finally going to get our placements?!” Stiles asks excitedly as he runs towards his father, Scott not far behind.

“Yes” Stiles’s fathers chuckles, The young cop was an Alpha and Stiles’s mom was an Omega, there’s an equal chance of Stiles being any of the placements. 

“Shall we?” Stiles’s father asks, opening the backseat of the truck.

“Yeah!!” Stiles whoops excitedly, getting into the car quick, Scott follows behind him.

“Is my mom there already?” Scott asks curiously, worriedly.

“Yes” Stiles’s father replies gently, “She is very excited to know your placements” He hums.

Scott beams happily, “I hope I’m a Beta…” He whispers.   
-  
Finally arriving to the clinic, they take their seats. Scott and Stiles’s curious eyes follow the people entering and leaving the ‘Placement Rooms’, some were frowning, some were grinning and some were indifferent, some looked very worried. 

“Are you nervous?” Scott asks Stiles curiously, noting how Stiles would rub his wrists- something he would usually do when he was nervous. 

“W-Well, I am now!” Stiles huffs, glancing a kid who had tears in their eyes, “S-Seeing everyone is kind of…Nerve wracking”

Scott nods slowly, “Yeah…” he softly agrees as a tall curly haired kid gets yelled at by his father, Scott watched curiously.

“Dammit Isaac! Can’t you do one thing right?!” The father yells at his son, Isaac flinches and lowers his head, his bottom lip trembling.

“I-I’m-“ Isaac stutters out, visibly shaking.

“Whatever, We’ll talk at home” His father snaps, starting to walk out, Isaac quickly follows behind him. Scott watches with wide eyes as they walk past him, staring at the tears running down the young boy’s face. 

Stiles watches with wide eyes as well and quickly turns to his father, “Dad-“

“Don’t worry, I’ll accept you no matter what placements” His father hums softly, ruffling Stiles’s head, “After all, it’s not something you can control” 

Stiles lets out a relieved breath, “Thanks dad…” he whispers, happy his father wouldn't hate him if his placements were...disappointing. 

Scott and Stiles both tense as they hear their last names called, they both get up and walk towards one of the Placement Rooms, nervous.  
-  
“Omega” Stiles mumbles.

“Alpha” Scott whispers softly.

“I can’t believe it…” They both mutter.

“Yes,” The doctor nods and gives Stiles an almost apologetic smile, “You’ll need to take supplements every months to help you during your heat” he says before looking at Scott, “And you, when you smell an omega in heat, go away from them or control yourself”

Scott nods stiffly before turning to Stiles, giving him a worried frown.

Stiles was quite, too quiet, he was staring at his small pale hands in disbelief. How could he be an omega?! He was so, so sure he was going to be an alpha! 

“Dad?” Stiles whimpers nervously, looking up at his father who smiles down softly, although he looked worried and happy, Stiles didn’t shake the slight disappointment in his father eyes.

“ I love you son, and I will do what I can to protect you” His father whispers, ruffling Stiles’s hair.

“Me too” Scott nods, “We’re best friend, aren’t we? Even…if our placements are different?”

“Of course!” Stiles huffs before grinning, “Even if I’m an Omega- I can still beat you in sword fights!”


	2. The First Heat

Stiles and Scott- Age 14.

Stiles was doing as the doctor recommended, he was taking the supplements twice every month and taking long showers- just in case, then why….why was his heat still strong?

-An hour earlier-  
“Are you sure you’ll be fine alone?” His father frowns worriedly, “You’re 14 already, you might have your first heat soon”

“I’m okay dad, really” Stiles chuckles lightly, “Don’t worry about me”

His father sighs and nods, “Okay, but if something happens, contact me immediately, okay?”

“I know, I know” Stiles laughs and nods, “Now hurry, you’re going to be late for work on the account of me…again”

The officer nods and heads out to his car, Stiles watches him proudly before walking back to his room, he checks his phone, “24 Percents?” Stiles frowns before deciding to charge his phone.

He walks around the house, fixing up the kitchen from their breakfast, that’s when he felt it. Shivers ran downs his spine, he began shaking and sweating, “W-What? N-No” Stiles frowns, scrambling towards his room, his shaky legs cause him to crash against the counter which he holds for support. 

“No, No, I took my supplements this-this isn’t supposed-this-“Stiles whines, clutching his chest painfully, he pants softly, feeling empty, feeling…small. He hated it. 

“Stiles?” Scott’s voice rings out, Stiles widens his eyes and his attention turns to the front door, “Stiles?” Scott asks again, walking in.

“No-“ Stiles gasps, eyes full of fear, “Scott get out, Scott-“ He whimpers fearfully, voice shaking. Not his best friend, not Scott. Scott won’t do anything right? No. He was an Alpha, he can’t control it. 

“Stiles where- Woah” The sound of Scott’s footsteps suddenly halt, “D-Dude are you in- you’re having your first…” He whispers, his voice strained as if he was holding himself back. The footsteps start again, walking towards Stiles. Following Stiles’s scent.

Stiles whimpers softly as he looks up at his best friend, “Scott please…leave, you can’t be here…”

Scott steps forward, eyes dark, “You scent is amazing…” He mutters which makes Stiles shake a tad more, Scott kneels in front of Stiles.

“Scott-“ Stiles whispers, desperate, “Please…Go”

“No” Scott says firmly, “I know this is your first time getting into-into heat. I’m your best friend, I won’t just leave you to suffer alone”

“But-You’re an Alpha…” Stiles whispers softly.

“I know” Scott barks out a small laugh, “And it’s so…so hard to control myself but, I can’t hurt my best friend”

Stiles stares at Scott, yes. Scott was his best friend, Scott was an Alpha and Scott is willing to hold himself back to help him. 

“Thank you” Stiles whispers as Scott firmly hugs him, “This… means a lot” Stiles mutters.

“I know” Scott chuckles, “You’re not the only Omega I calmed down when they were in heat”

“What?” Stiles frowns curiously, “Really?”

“Yeah” Scott hums, “You know Isaac? The one we saw in the hospital when we got our placements?”

“Oh, the Isaac from school?”

“Yeah, him, his father refuses to buy supplements for him and he went into his first heat last month…” Scott hums softly, “It… It was scary to watch” he admits.

“His father refuses to buy him supplements? Why? Doesn’t he know how-“

“Yes” Scott nods, “He knows, he just… Their house isn’t a happy place, okay?”

“What happened to-to Isaac?” Stiles asks curiously, eyes wide.

“He was crying and people were staring at him so…uhm, I brought him out quickly, he was scared and asking me not to do anything… I bought him some snacks and hugged him, and distracted him by telling him stories” Scott says proudly.

“That’s…That’s amazing” Stiles says genuinely, “You…You can calm people down, you can…help people…”

“Yeah, I can” Scott chuckles.

Stiles frowns, why can’t he be like Scott? He can calm people down, even Omegas. But Stiles… all he can do is make things worse. Gosh, he’s so needy…

“I’m feeling better now, thank you” Stiles says softly, “I think I’ll just go up to rest…”

“You sure?” Scott frowns, stepping away from him. “I can stay here a bit more if you’d li-“

“No it’s okay,” Stiles says, “I’m…feeling kind of tired and I took my supplements so It should be calming down a bit…” Stiles mumbles, clutching his chest as he shakily stands up, stumbling forward.

“Oh…okay” Scott whispers softly, watching Stiles walk up, “I hope uh…you feel better soon?”

“Thanks man” Stiles replies from upstairs before shutting his door. 

Stiles flops down unto his bed, burying his face into his pillows. "I'm so useless..."


	3. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is now in college and desperate for money

Stiles and Scott: Age 20. 

From: Scott  
To: Stiles

Hey man, you doing okay?

Stiles runs his fingers through his hair, looking up from the text. He looks around his small apartment, the paint peeling of off the walls, what little clothes he had hung in his too-small closet, what has his life come to? At first he was…very excited to go to college, he knew the risks of course but…he didn’t actually think it would happen. He saved up enough money for monthly supplements and was just scraping in enough for food but he knew, he knew it woudn’t last.

From: Stiles  
To: Scott

Doing Okay, how about you?

Both Stiles and Scott graduated happily, however, they’ve been accepted in different universities, making them go their own ways. Scott wanted to take a Sports Career as well as Psychology, Stiles decided to take Photography and Writing. They were…quite different. After their first couple of years in Highschool, Stiles learned that being an Omega wasn’t as easy as he thought. 

From: Scott  
To: Stiles

Yeah? Good! Also, Isaac said yes to the date! I was so nervous, hahaha!

Stiles smirks, Scott has been pining after Isaac Lahey since their second year of high school and Stiles kept egging him on, and finally, finally that Alpha asked Isaac out.

From: Stiles  
To: Scott

That’s great man! FREAKING FINALLY!

Stiles chuckles lightly and tosses his phone on his bed before he gets up, heading to the bathroom for a quick change, once he’s finished he heads over to his fridge, opening it before frowning and sighing, closing it and getting a cup of instant noodles from one of his cupboards, heating up water and pouring it inside before he grabs his phone from the bed. 

From: Scott  
To: Stiles

Haha, funny. How about you? Are you with anyone yet?

Stiles huffs and rolls his eyes, typical Scott. He starts to eat the noodles.

From: Stiles  
To: Scott

Nah, trying to focus on my studies, y’know?

That was a total lie. Stiles would love to find someone to be with…it’s just….scary. Back in highschool he’s all been joking about relationships and the such but now that he’s at his age now, he realized how big a responsibility it would be, especially since he was an Omega and his scent would lead a lot of Alpha’s –men and women- to him. 

From: Scott  
To: Stiles

Ah yes, I see, you always have focused on your studies. Anyway, I’ve got to go now! Talk with you tomorrow!

Stiles turns his phone off and throws his now empty cup in the trash. If only Stiles could actually find someone. But no, now was not the time to worry about relationships, he had to focus on his classes and earning money.

Money. Oh my gosh, that was an entirely new problem. 

Although… He did remember someone mention some site that earns you money for small favors, Stiles shivers and shakes his head, NO. Stiles was not desperate enough to do that. 

Was he?

“Come on, you can’t be serious?” Stiles groans to himself as he palms his face, “Screw it” he declares, grabbing his laptop.

He types in the password before heading over to google, what was the site called? Alpha Den? He hesitantly types it in and sucks in a sharp breath as the page loads, damn his crappy old laptop. The page finally loads and Stiles covers his mouth, the site had pictures of Alphas and Omegas together, both smiling, both holding each other, both happy. 

“This…this is weird…” Stiles grumbles softly, heat rising to his cheeks as he clicks on the application form, why did the Alphas and Omegas look so happy together? He thought it was just a quick…’job’ and then the Omega leaves, what the hell?

He types in the application form, his face going red from the personal questions, his cursor hovers over the ‘send’ button, his hands shaking as he clicks it. A message pops up saying that he would receive a message if an Alpha finds any interest in him. 

Stiles gulps, would an Alpha be interested in him though? Stiles was a smart ass, always snapping back with sarcastic replies without meaning to. Yeah...who would ever be intrested in him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! <3


	4. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets chosen by Derek....Well, this is awkward.

Stiles woke up with a groan, his head pounding and his muscles felt heavy. 

 

"What the heck happened?" He frowned as he sat up, he didn't remember drinking a lot, heck, he couldn't afford it so why was it that his head hur- oh. Stiles blinks as his memories of last night start flooding in, "No, no oh crap why did I do that? why the hell did I do that?" he mutters, quickly grabbing his old laptop to try and delete his application or at least try to. 

He types in his username and password....and stops. There was a notification. A Message. From an Alpha. An Alpha that was interested in him. 

 

"NO WAY" He gapes, staring at the dim screen before his shaking fingers slowly click on the notification, the message loads and Stiles quickly reads it.

 

_From User: Derek_Hale_

_Subject: I'm Interested_

 

_Content:_

_Hello Stiles, My name is Derek Hale and I am interested in providing you with your needs if you fulfill mine. If you accept, please send an email to: Derek.Hale@mailmates.com so we can further discuss this._

 

_Looking forward to your reply,_

_Alpha Derek Hale_

 

Stiles pauses and stares at the screen for a good 2 minutes before letting out a loud squeal, okay, he shouldn't be doing this but...he needed to, you know? He needed the money, he quickly logs into his email and sends a message to Derek Hale.

 

_From: RedHood@mailmates.com_

 

_Dear Mr. Hale,_

_This is Stiles. I am delighted to hear that you are interested and I definitely accept, where would you like to meet and when? I will check if I am free on that day._

 

_Thank you,_

_Stiles Stilinski_

 

Stiles closes his laptop and gives out a deep, shaky sigh. He was actually doing this... Was his reply to forward? Was it too soon to meet? What if Derek was secretly a serial killer? When he looked at Derek's profile he kind of did look like a serial killer...

 

"Come on Stiles, get a hold of yourself" he whispers, standing and grabbing a few clothes, he's worn the same pants for a week straight now but whatever. He finishes his shower and puts on his clothes before checking his email, pleased to see a reply so early.

 

_From: Derek_

 

_Mr. Stilinski,_

_How about in an hour? Bring 2 sets of clothes you can change into and any other important items. My number is: ***********, please contact me. It will be easier to talk through text rather than email when it comes to the availability of internet._

 

_Thank you._

 

Well at least the guy was smart, Stiles did not think about that at all. He quickly fishes out his phone and taps in Derek's number, sending him a quick text.

 

**From Stiles [8:43]**

Hello Mr. Hale, this is Stiles. 

 

**From Derek [8:45]**

Hello Stiles, just Derek is fine. How do you feel about meeting me in a cafe called "The Paw"? 

**From Stiles [8:48]**

Oh right, sorry, 'The Paw' sounds perfect. 

**From Derek [8:52]**

I shall see you in an hour then, Stiles. 

**From Stiles [8:54]**

Awesomesauce, see you then.

 

Stiles chews his bottom lip before facepalming and groaning, 'awesemesauce'? Really?? Did he really just send that text? 

 

"Great Stiles, you just ruined your chances. Just great" He whines, throwing his arms up in frustration because packing the 2 sets of clothes, his phone and laptop charger along with his laptop into a bag, he pockets his phone and wallet before walking out of his apartment. Sure they were meeting in an hour but it wouldn't hurt to be at least a bit ready. Right? 

 

He walks out of the building and walks to one of the busted up ATM's near the building, getting out 20 dollars from it and slipping it in his wallet, he goes into a cheap shop for t-shirts, buying a cheap red shirt with the word "Awoooo" and a paw beside it. He stuffed it in the bag as well before checking his phone, Derek hasn't replied and they were supposed to meet in 30 minutes. 

 

"My dad is gonna kill me" he whines and rubs his head as he walks into a library, he had nothing better to do to pass the time and books always soothed him anyway, he picked up a book called, 'Struck by Lightning' and before he knows it time flies by.

 

"Wow his school sucks ass" he grumbles to himself, not that Beacon Hills Highschool was any better, "I wonder if Derek replied...." He whispers to himself as he pulls out his phone, instead of checking for messages he stiffens at the time that flashes on the screen. He was going to be late, he was going to be sooooo frikkin late. It was 9:53, they were supposed to meet at 10:00 and it was a 15 minute walk. 

 

"CRAP!!" He yelps and jumps up, shoving the book back into the shelf and ignoring all the dirty look before racing out, his bag only dragging him. He had to make a good impression, good impressions meant everything. Everything.

 

\- -

Stiles pants tiredly as he bursts into the cafe, looking around he spots an attractive man by the corner, and this man wasn't just "OH he's pretty attractive" kind of attractive, this guy was a "HOLY CRAP THERE'S A MODEL IN THE CAFE!!" Kind of attractive, the kinds that would be in the front of covers, in movies, in TV shows, you name it, plus, the 'Alpha' air just kind of hovered around him. This man was definitely Derek Hale. 

 

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Stiles says, his head low as he walks up to Derek Freaking-Sexy Hale, Derek quirks an eyebrow expectantly and Stiles's shoulders slump, knowing he was expecting an explanation, "I was reading in the library and lost track of time..." He whispers.

At that Derek blinks, looking surprised, at Stiles for telling the truth or for being forgotten by a book, Stiles doesn't know. 

"Sit" Derek says and gosh, did the voice fit the man? IT CERTAINLY FREAKING DID. Stiles gulps visibly and sits down, setting his back on the floor by his feet before glancing up at Derek nervously. 

 

"You need money" Derek says bluntly, Stiles frowns and looks up at him in a way that says 'Gee, ya think?'. Derek ignores it and crosses his arms, "Why?"

 

"When do people not need money?" Stiles chuckles before clearing his throat, "I'm..running out, I've still got college, food... repressants..." he frowns, rubbing his wrists.

Derek rolls his eyes and huffs, leaning forward. Stiles does his best not to lean away from Derek's intimidating aura. "Desperate enough to log into a site filled with Alpha's who want you as a toy?" 

Stiles flinches before growling and clenching his fists, glaring up at Derek who keeps a calm face on. "Look, I wouldn't do it unless I was really desperate so yes, desperate enough to be an Alpha's toy, if that means I will be able to live through college and provide for my father then so be it" 

Derek's lips quirk up into a half-smile, the omegas at the site never really caught his eye....before Stiles, sure Stiles's first impression wasn't the best but if he was doing this so he could provide for family...

"Alright then, Stiles....tell me a little about yourself, what are your favorite books?"

 

Stiles grins, interviews he can do. "Well I love the Heroes of Olympus Series, The Maze Runner Trilogy, The Legend Trilogy, gosh the Legend Trilogy is so great, have you read it? ?" Stiles asks and continuous before he lets Derek even answer, his eyes lighting up happily, "I also love the Harry Potter series, The Mortal Instruments Series, Gosh there's so much!!" He beams. Derek grins as he watches Stiles talk, the way his lips moved and his eyes shone when he talked about something he loved, Derek didn't come across a lot of people like that... this omega might just be a keeper... 

 

"Stiles" Derek says, cutting Stiles off from his lists, in the middle of him saying 'Aristotle and Dante discover the secrets of the universe' 

 

"yes?" Stiles asks, huffing from the interruption.

 

"How about we have this conversation at my home, hm?" 

 

Stiles's cheeks flushed deeply and he grins, "S-Sure, I mean... uh, I'd like th-that, er- in, well...a way that..uh, I love books" he finally decides. 

 

Derek holds back a smirk and nods, "I love books too, let's go" He says, standing calmly. 

 

"You don't talk very much" Stiles points out, Derek chooses to ignore him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Feedback is always welcome <3 Also....My dog gave birth!! WOOH!


End file.
